Unlikely love
by Shazamfan96
Summary: When Anna is stood up on a date with Hans she thinks that her night couldn't get any worse, but then Kristoff appears to save her from humiliation by pretending he is her date. Funny enough, Anna discovers that Kristoff is more than just her grumpy co-worker and she starts to see him in a different way. Modern AU in which Anna and Kristoff are co-workers and don't get along well.


_**Hello! This is my first time writing for a Disney fandom and I decided to try and write something with Anna and Kristoff. This is a modern AU in which Anna and Kristoff are coworkers who don't get along that well, but their relationship is about to change.**_

 _ **Thanks to warlocktoungue, who pointed out for me a huge error that i was able to correct right away.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Disney nor any of their properties.**_

* * *

 _ **Unlikely Love.**_

 _ **Ch. 1**_

 _ **Saving Date.**_

Anna Andersen is a very gullible person, everybody knew that, and everybody took advantage of it. Her ex-boyfriend Klaus knew that, her so-called-friends knew that, and it seemed that Hans knew that as well.

"Ma'am… are you going to order now?" asked the waitress in charge of her table.

"Just a few more minutes! He will be arriving soon." Said Anna humiliated that she was stood up by Hans.

It was her fault really, she knew he was a player and an asshole, her sister warned her, even Kristoff did. She knew she was going to get hurt by him at some point, she didn't think that it will be this early on.

-"I'm such an idiot, I should've listened to Elsa, HELL! I should've listened to Kristoff."- She said to herself as she looked around the place, she saw every single couple staring at her with pity as they finally realized she was stood up.

"Hey babe! Sorry I'm late, but your sister needed me in the forge! Apparently, they needed that steel statue finished as soon as possible."

Anna was shocked to see Kristoff siting in front of her in the table reading a menu.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a whispered tone.

"I'm saving your ass! So, go along." He answered back in the same tone of voice as her.

"Kristoff! I didn't know that she was your girlfriend… you shouldn't have her wait that long for you!" said the waitress arriving at the table. "I'm telling aunt Bulda what you did!"

"Relax Anya! I was caught at work and my phone died, it wasn't my fault, so please, don't tell mom!" the blonde brute said.

Anna was even more surprised as she never knew that stoic, pain-in-the-ass Kristoff could behave like this. She always saw him in a grumpy mood, always pestering with work and that she makes the most terrible decisions ever.

"Fine! I won't tell." Said the young girl, taking out her note pad, she asked what they wanted to order.

"I will have the Fettuccini Alfredo and a coke!" ordered Kristoff.

-"So, he's serious with this."-

"And you miss…?"

"Anna…!" she exclaimed blushing a bit. "… And I will have the meat Lasagna and a coke too."

"Very well! I'll be back shortly with your orders." The young Anya smiled before looking at Kristoff with a serious glare. "Don't screw this up dumb ass!" she said hitting the back of his head with one of the menus.

"Hey! I'm a customer here!" Kristoff shouted annoyed but with a familiar grin in his face. "Sorry about that, my little cousin can be a bit of a pain sometimes." He said smiling at her, a smile that she had never seen before.

After that moment, the atmosphere was a bit tense and awkward just being the two of them, alone in what seemed to be a date. Anna cleared her throat after sipping her water, as she was trying to find a topic for conversation.

"I told you Hans wasn't good for you!" he said looking at her with an "I was right" look in his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah! Celebrate all you want… I couldn't be more humiliated than what I already been tonight." She said avoiding his gaze.

"I'm not going to celebrate that I was right that some idiot didn't treat you well." He said looking anywhere but her. "You can sometimes be annoying, but that doesn't mean that I will enjoy seeing you get hurt." By now, Anna noticed Kristoff's massive blush.

Anna laughed at him a bit, she couldn't help it after seeing him like that. She never knew that Kristoff could be this nice and sweet; she had to admit, he kind of looked cute… after all, Kristoff is a handsome man with his messy and long blonde hair, his chocolate brown eyes and his big muscular body.

Anna blushed remembering a time when she caught him working after hours without his shirt, she remembered seeing his muscles tense each time he hammered the piece of steel that he was working on, she remembered staring at his strong and tattooed arms and think on how it will feel being embraced by them.

That day she returned home and took a cold shower… in the middle of winter… IN ARENDELLE!

"You with me?!" asked Kristoff waving his hand in front of Anna's face. She shakes her head to pull herself together as a blush started to appear in her face due to the embarrassment of being caught daydreaming.

"Yeah! I-I'm fine… just a bit hungry!" said Anna just in time as Anya arrived with their food.

The entire night was spent talking and laughing, thing that they never did at work. It usually was bickering and ignoring one another since he started to work for her dad 5 years ago, even if he always wanted to talk to her properly, not the she was aware of that.

* * *

Later that night after they finished their meal, Kristoff walked Anna home. They didn't talk much, but the silence was comfortable enough for them as they enjoyed each other's company.

"Thanks for the save Kristoff, it would've been humiliating to leave that place alone knowing that everybody realized I was stood up." Said Anna with a tender smile that made his heart stop.

"N-no p-pr-problem!" he said a bit nervous.

Anna noticed his sudden nervousness and thought that he looked cute with a blush in his face. She gasped at that, she always believed that Kristoff could never be cute, and here she was, being proved wrong.

"We arrived." Said Kristoff suddenly as they arrived at Anna's apartment building.

"Yeah! We're here… this is my place…" said Anna not wanting to end the night so early.

"So… I guess I will see you at work on Monday."

"See you on Monday."

Neither made any move to leave, they just stood there looking at each other in a way that they never seen each other before. Kristoff was mesmerized by Anna's beauty, she wasn't as flashy like a supermodel or any of the girls Hans usually goes out with, but her simple beauty was what made her unique. Her strawberry blonde hair, her big blue eyes and her cute freckles made him want to kiss her.

Anna on the other hand, was thinking on how handsome Kristoff is; she realized that back at the restaurant when she looked at him with more attention, but now… well, now she thinks that he was so damn sexy with his black hoodie under a red plaid jacket, those tight jeans and his black boots; he looked so badass, but at the same time, he looked so soft and caring with that smile and the blush that appeared in his face.

Soon enough, blue eyes met brown ones as their faces started to come closer and closer until they could feel their noses almost touching; Anna heard as Kristoff took a deep breath as if he was trying not to do anything stupid.

"Do you have to go?" she asked breaking the spell that overtook them.

Kristoff looked at her trying to confirm if he heard her correctly. Anna's smile reassured him that yes indeed he heard her correctly.

"Sven is out with his girlfriend, so… no, I don't have to leave." He said smiling back at her. "Only if you don't want me to go, if you do, then I could leave…" he started to rant before being silenced by Anna's lips on his. The kiss was quick and chaste, he was barely able to realize that he was kissed by Anna before she broke the contact between their lips.

"I-I w-want you… to stay… w-with me." She said blushing furiously as she slowly processed what she just asked him.

"If I stay… can I kiss you again?" he asked blushing equally nervous due to the situation.

To answer his question, Anna kissed him again. Only this time, Kristoff was ready for her lips as she felt him kiss her back. The blonde brute, as she used to call him, wrapped one arm on her waist while his other hand came behind her back. Anna moaned as she felt Kristoff tongue graze her lower lip asking for permission to access her mouth, permission that Anna granted gladly.

Never in her 23 years had she ever felt a kiss like this, not with Klaus nor any previous boyfriend she had ever kissed; none of them could compare with the way Kristoff was making her feel with just a simple kiss.

"I-I shouldn't… I mean… is not that I don't want to, is just that… we work together and you're my boss' daughter, and I really like you… and-" he was silenced by a kiss once again.

"You are really cute! You know that, right?" she asked with a playful smile. "Don't worry about my dad or Elsa for that matter, let us just enjoy the moment… please!"

Kristoff lost it after seeing Anna's puppy eyes. They kissed more passionately as they went upstairs to Anna's apartment, leaving their close on the floor of her flat as they made their way to her bedroom. That night they made love like never before, it was so intense that they couldn't even get to the bed. It was so great and magical, that Anna didn't want it to stop, she wanted to be like this with him forever even though it was crazy thinking as they just find out that they liked each other.

* * *

The next morning Anna woke up to an empty… bed?

She didn't remember ever getting to her bed last night, she only remembered Kristoff's hard naked body against her own; she blushed as she remembered the way he traced his lips in her neck, and breasts… how it felt against her…

Anna squeaked in embarrassment, blushing furiously at the kinky memories from last night.

"Wait… where is Kristoff?" she asked herself as she noticed he wasn't there with her. "Did he… did he leave already?"

Anna's happiness was replaced by a sudden feeling of disappointment and anger; she got up from the bed and put on some clean underwear and a white t-shit that she found on the chair next to her desk. Now dressed she exited the room mad with the blonde brute for leaving her alone in the morning after having incredible sex.

"How could he…!"

She suddenly froze in the doorway of her room, her anger banished instantly as she saw the man she was thinking about in the kitchen, cooking breakfast… DRESSED ONLY IN HIS BOXERS!

"Good morning!" he said without looking at her, he was making pancakes, so he had his back facing her. "Slept well? I know I did! I didn't know what you wanted for breakfast and I didn't want to disturb your sleep, so I decided to make pancakes, everybody loves pancakes… GOD! You don't like them, do you?" he asked looking at her with a worried expression.

His worries were gone after seeing her in her current state of dress; he gasped at the sight of Anna only wearing his white T-shirt, that looked three times bigger in her, and her underwear, she had her hair down for once and he wanted to just go and kiss her all over again.

"Kristoff! Your pancakes!" she exclaimed after sensing a smell of burnt food.

"Oh shit!" Kristoff exclaimed while flipping the pancake, he was still blushing after seeing her like that. "I guess this one will be mine as it is a bit burnt on one side, so…" he stopped talking when he felt the woman wrap her arms around his waist and place her head on his naked back.

"I love pancakes. Thank you… for staying." She said kissing his back.

"Why wouldn't I stay? This morning I woke up to the most beautiful girl in the world! I would be crazy if I left without spending the morning with you."

Anna blushed after hearing his cheesy words. Even though he was a bit corny, she loved that side of him, it was different from what Klaus used to be and how Hans behaved with her when he asked her out.

And yet… there was something that still bothered her.

"Kristoff… can I ask you a question?" she asked a bit nervous.

"You already did!" he answered with a playful smirk.

Anna rolled her eyes at his joke before taking a deep breath, she was going to tell him what had been on her mind since this morning.

"Why did you help me last night?"

Kristoff remained silent at her question.

"I mean… We don't get along to well, or at least we used to not get along. And suddenly yesterday you save me on that failed date with Hans, and then the kiss… and we made love and…"

"I'm in love with you!" he exclaimed suddenly, stopping her mid speech. "I've been in love with you since I started working at the forge. I was just… well, I was convinced that you were way out of my league…" he said finally turning around to see her eyes and tell her everything face to face.

"… you are my boss' daughter and my friend's little sister, plus, you're like Arendelle's royalty and I'm just a blacksmith, son of a farmer family. I just though that maybe you wouldn't even look at me that way." He confessed a bit embarrassed.

"But then, why where you so grumpy and mean to me?" she asked confused.

"Is stupid, but… I believed that if I couldn't make you like me, then maybe I could make you hate me. That way at least I would have been someone to you, I didn't care if it was the annoying co-worker that you couldn't stand."

Anna processed his words carefully, trying to find a reason for his words and failing to find them. So, she started laughing at him so hard that tears started to appear in her eyes.

"That is the most stupid reason I've heard in my entire life!" she said between laughs.

"Hey!" exclaimed Kristoff even more embarrassed.

"I can't believe it! Is just like my mom used to tell me back when I was a kid." She said smiling to a confused Kristoff. "You know? That thing when a boy is mean to you it means that he's in love with you. My mom used to tell me that when I was kid, I just never thought that it would happen to me."

"Well… it seems that your mom was right." he said kissing her lips softly, kiss that Anna returned gladly.

Soon the kiss turned hotter and hotter by the minute as Kristoff pressed her against the counter while his hands roamed freely on her body. Anna moaned at the contact, she felt goosebumps on her skin when the blonde man started to kiss her on the neck.

"Mmm… Kristoff… that feels so good…" she moaned between kisses. "Oh my God… OH MY GOD! Kristoff! FIRE!" she screamed when she saw flames in the kitchen.

Kristoff cursed as he forgot to turn off the stove, he forgot that he left some napkins nearby the fire and now they were on fire.

"Here!" Anna said passing him the fire extinguisher.

"Maybe some donuts and coffee?" he asked.

"Definitely!" Anna replied.

It was funny how things turned out for them, they went on a couple of dates after that night, before officially labeling their relationship, and they discovered that they were made for each other. And even if sometimes Kristoff is still a big grumpy brute, and Anna is a hyperactive child, at the end they make it work. In the end they found an unlikely love, a strong and healthy love, and they did live happily ever after.

* * *

 _ **The end!**_

 _ **Sooooo? Is it good? Is it bad? Do you want a second part? Should I leave it there? Let me know with a nice review. Till next time!**_


End file.
